1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a skateboard and, more particularly, to a skateboard including two rear wheels and a single front wheel that can smoothly be steered.
2. Related Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 5, a conventional skateboard includes a deck 4, a rear assembly 5 attached to the bottom of the deck 4, a front assembly 6 attached to the bottom of the deck 4, a post attached to the top of the deck 4, and a handle connected to the post. The rear assembly 5 includes two rear wheels 50 attached to a rear truck 51 attached to the bottom of the deck 4. The front assembly 6 includes a front wheel 60 attached to a front truck 61 attached to the bottom of the deck 4. In detail, the front truck 61 includes a base plate attached to the bottom of the deck 4, a hanger or fork for supporting the front wheel 60, and a king pin for pivotally connecting the hanger to the base plate. The steering of the front assembly 6 is however not smooth because the axis of the king pin extends perpendicular to a plane in which the deck 4 lays.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.